Le morte d'Ygraine
by flaminska
Summary: E così la moglie sterile del re necessita del mio aiuto." sussurrò a sé stessa con un ghigno, fissando il calice.


**Titolo: **Le morte d'Ygraine.  
**Fandom:** Merlin (BBC)  
**Personaggi:** Nimueh, Gaius, Uther, Ygraine, baby!Arthur.  
**Pairing:** none.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Conteggio p****arole:** 801 su Word.  
**Avvertimenti:** **Spoiler per riferimenti alla puntata 1x13**.

**EFP:** .  
**Riassunto:** _"E così la moglie sterile del re necessita del mio aiuto." sussurrò a sé stessa con un ghigno, fissando il calice._

_Pronunciò una formula a Gaius sconosciuta e il cielo si scurì all'improvviso, prima che grosse gocce di pioggia cominciassero a cadere, picchiettando leggermente sul mantello dell'uomo._  
**N****ote. **  
1. Non betata. Scusate eventuali errori.

2. Pre-season 1, più citazioni dalla puntata 1x13.

**Le morte d'Ygraine.**

_"Non avrei mai pensato di rivederti qui."_

_"Mia signora."_

_"E' da molto tempo che non mi chiami così."_

**Gaius and Nimueh, 1x13 Le Morte d'Arthur**

La barca scivolò lenta sull'acqua, increspandola leggermente. Sì lasciò alle spalle il piccolo pontile in legno e la luce della luna, entrando nella nebbia fitta che aleggiava sopra il lago.

Il leggero vento che soffiava faceva muovere piano la bandiera nera alle spalle dell'uomo seduto nella barca.

Si strinse maggiormente nel mantello, mentre di fronte a lui, tra la fitta nebbia, appariva l'isola. Quando la piccola barca toccò le sponde, l'uomo scese, affondando il piede nella terra bagnata. I suoi piedi sprofondarono nel fango, mentre si avviava verso il centro dell'isola.

Le rovine attorno a lui apparvero a poco a poco, fino a che non intravide anche l'altare.

Lì si fermò, in attesa, mentre la nebbia si alzava piano, permettendo di vedere ogni cosa.

"Gaius." la voce femminile che lo accolse era quella che cercava.

"Mia signora." rispose l'uomo, abbassando il capo. "Sono qui per Uther." continuò, avvicinandosi a lei di qualche passo.

Le labbra della donna si incresparono in un sorriso.

"Lo so." mormorò lentamente, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato. "L'ho _visto_."

Gaius la osservò mentre si avvicinava all'altare, situato al centro esatto dell'isola.

"Le mie doti non mi hanno tradito fino ad ora. E dubito che lo faranno." disse lei, più a sé stessa che all'uomo.

"Nimueh, mia signora, il re vorrebbe sapere se….se è _possibile_."

"Tu che gli hai detto, Gaius?" chiese lei, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Gli ho risposto che solo la Religione Antica può aiutarlo. Solo voi, mia signora." le riferì. "Se nemmeno voi sarete in grado di aiutarlo, allora il re dovrà arrendersi all'idea di non avere eredi." aggiunse, guardando a terra.

In risposta la donna ridacchiò, facendo alzare lo sguardo a Gaius. "Mi sottovaluti, Gaius."

Nimueh gli diede le spalle per un attimo e si voltò. Il calice nella sua mano, apparso dal nulla, risplendeva alla debole luce della luna.

"E così la moglie sterile del re necessita del mio aiuto." sussurrò a sé stessa con un ghigno, fissando il calice.

Pronunciò una formula a Gaius sconosciuta e il cielo si scurì all'improvviso, prima che grosse gocce di pioggia cominciassero a cadere, picchiettando leggermente sul mantello dell'uomo. Non appena il calice fu riempito, l'acqua cessò di cadere.

"Fate bere questo alla regina e attendete. Il figlio che Uther desidera tanto arriverà al più presto." esordì, svuotando il calice in una fialetta che Gaius tirò fuori da sotto il mantello.

"Grazie, mia signora." disse l'uomo, abbassando leggermente il capo, in segno di gratitudine.

"E ricorda al re…" aggiunse Nimueh, fissandolo con i suoi occhi blu come il mare. "…che ci sarà un prezzo da _pagare_." aggiunse, seria. "L'equilibrio del mondo deve essere ristabilito." mormorò, allontanandosi da Gaius.

La nebbia di poco prima tornò, e Nimueh sparì del tutto.

A Camelot il silenzio governava sovrano. Nella piazza del castello si era radunata molta gente, in attesa. Dalle stanze del re Uther proveniva un barlume, causato dalle candele che si stavano lentamente consumando accanto al letto, dove si trovava Ygraine Pendragon, la moglie del re.

Tutti erano in attesa. Dal popolo ai servi, dalle ancelle al re. In attesa della nascita dell'erede di Uther, che fino ad allora aveva sperato invano che la propria moglie rimanesse incinta.

Il re camminò avanti e indietro per molte volte davanti alla pesante porta di legno della stanza, con la testa bassa, fissando il pavimento. Fu solo quando sentì quel suono tanto atteso che si fermò e i suoi occhi si accesero di speranza.

Il debole pianto del bambino riempì la stanza da letto, superando anche la porta in legno, e per un attimo Uther Pendragon sospirò di sollievo. Ma la paura si impossessò del suo cuore quando il pianto venne seguito dall'urlo straziante di Ygraine.

Il re spalancò la porta e si precipitò nella stanza, mentre l'urlo della donna si spegneva lentamente. Si avvicinò a lei, senza guardare quel figlio tanto desiderato, che ora era in braccio ad una delle ancelle. La regina era sdraiata a letto, i capelli castani sparsi sul cuscino candido sotto di lei, e fissava con occhi lucidi il soffitto sopra di sé. Respirava a fatica, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente, mentre altri lamenti le uscivano dalla gola. Il pianto del neonato si fece più forte.

"_No_." mormorò Uther, accarezzando piano il volto pallido della moglie. "No." ripetè, stringendo a sé la donna. Ygraine tremò piano tra le sue braccia, con gli occhi _vuoti_ fissi di fronte a lei.

"Arthur…" sussurrò Ygraine debolmente, prima di chiudere gli occhi. Per sempre.

Uther rimase immobile, con le labbra appoggiate alla fronte madida di sudore della moglie, ormai _morta_. Il suo desiderio era stato esaudito, come Nimueh aveva promesso, ma il prezzo da pagare si era rivelato altro, _troppo_ alto.

"_No_." La voce spezzata di Uther si spense del tutto, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scendere.

_"Sono venuto per chiedere il tuo aiuto."_

_"Come hai fatto in passato, per Uther. Non ti è piaciuto il risultato."_

_"Ti offro il peccato di espiare la colpa della morte di sua moglie."_

**Gaius and Nimueh, 1x13 Le Morte d'Arthur**

**N****ote.**

Prima di tutto, grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui. Questa è la mia terza fiction su Merlin(la seconda non l'ho ancora postata perché partecipa ad un contest) e dopo aver visto la puntata 1x13 volevo scrivere qualcosa che fosse pre-season.

Per quanto riguarda Ygraine mi sono basata su quello che ho trovato su Internet, dato che non esiste una descrizione per lei.

Nel ciclo arturiano Ygraine _"_f_u in principio la moglie di Gorlois, __duca di Cornovaglia__. In seguito si innamorò di __Uther Pendragon__, e si narra che grazie ad un incantesimo operato da __Merlino__, i due innamorati ebbero la possibilità di incontrarsi, una notte, e fu così concepito Artù. In seguito alla morte di Gorlois, ella poté diventare regina al fianco di Uther.__" _(da Wikipedia)

In _Merlin_ Nimueh, su richiesta di Uther, fa sì che Ygraine rimanga incinta, ma il prezzo da pagare affinchè Arthur viva è la morte della madre.


End file.
